OLD : Project 13
by Carnac
Summary: Discontinued! Something I wrote a year ago,maybe two.Thought I'd upload it and see what ppl think,maybe I'll continue it then. Oh yeah this is NOT a fic about Alice.


1. Alice  
  
I could hear their voices hovering above me,I could feel their breath blowing in my face,I could even smell their disgusting odour.They were everywhere around me,while talking about many things I didn't understand. After a long struggle I surrendered to their paralyzing gas knowing this was the end of my life.From now on people would look at me with disgust.From now they would hunt me down.From now on they would call me a Zoanthrope.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Doctor Busuzima finally looked up from his work."It's finished,close her up and bring me a report."He said to one of his fellow scientists."And hurry,I'm running behind on my scedual."Then he stood up to his full length and made his way out of the operation room after taking of his gloves and washing his large hands.He walked down the corridor and went into one of the back rooms.He turned on a computer and sat behind the desk.He put his long fingers on the keyboard and started typing at an incredible speed.  
  
'19 februari 3045  
  
Project 06 : The subject didn't cause any problems before the operation and has show to be very weak.We had to inject only a half dosis for it to fall unconcius. The operation went well,there were no unforeseen problems. It took longer than I had expected and now I'm behind on my Scedual. The subject seems to be doing fine,it's not showing any side effects and it's body hasn't rejected any of the products ,yet.  
  
Dr.Busuzima'  
  
Satisfied with the short report Busuzima printed it out a few times and then shut down the computer again. Again he opened the door and walked further down the corridor.He ran a card trough the security device and almost immediatly an elevator stopped at his floor.As soon as the door opened he got in ,not waiting to see if people wanted to get out.But the elevator was empty and he pressed the button to go to the basement floor.When the elevator finally stopped he got out and greeted some employees.Again he went to an elevator and went down more floors.When he came to basement 16 he stopped and when the doors opened he stepped out in a quick pace.He had already lost much of his precious time and wanted to get this matter dealt with as soon as possible. The hall he was about to enter looked like a prison,there were cells on each side containing nothing more then a bed and a toilet and in each one a human being was kept.All of them were in a very bad condition,they were dirty,looked like they hadn't had a good nights rest for about ten years and all of them looked frightened,terrorised.When Busuzima passed them many af them yelled at him,some of them pleaded to let them go others insulted him,but he didn't pay attention to them.He walked in a straight line not giving the prisoners a look worthy.When he finally arrived at the right cell he turned to it. "Yes,nr 19875,this is the one."In the cell a girl lay curled up on the bed seamingly asleep,she was no more then 16 years old,probably even younger.In her arms she clutched an albino rabbit which was nibbling on a leaf.When Busuzima opened the door to her cell she didn't move. "Probably still impressed about what my men did."He said to him silently with a slight grin on his lips.  
  
Her mother had called her for the third time."It's getting late!Get inside now Alice!" "But mom!"she had protested."What do I have to do with the little bunny?" "It can take care of itself dear.Now get inside or you'll catch a cold." If only she had listened to her mother,maybe nothing would've happened.But it was to late.She heard them arrive before she could see them."Mommy someone's comming!"She had yelled at her mother and then she had turned her attention to the rabbit again."Here bunny bunny!"But the rabbit hopped away and she followed it.And when she finally was able to catch it she heard her mom.She was screaming and yelled her name. "Allice!Allice!Run!Get away from here!Run Allice!"Then there was another scream and all grew silent.Her first intention was to go back and see what happened,but she remembered her mother's words and turned around and ran,still holding the rabbit in her arms.But all had been in vain,the men caught up with her and took her captive and treated her very cruel,not caring about the fact she was only 14.Since then she had lived in this cell and had given up the chance on escaping.The only thing she had left was the white rabbit,which she treasored as if it were her own family.  
  
Busuzima grabbed Alice's shoulder and pulled her up, making the rabbit fall of the bed.When she saw the rabbit sitting on the ground she tried to pick it up. "Let go!I want my bunny!"She yelled at the doctor. "You won't be needing your bunny anymore from now on."He coldly replied. "I'm not going anywhere without my bunny!And if I don't get my bunny I'm gonna scream and shout and I'll kill myself!" For a moment Busuzima kept silent and then it seemed like an idea came to his mind."Ok you take your little bunny."He said to the girl.And silently added."You'll be sorry you've ever found him after I'm done with the both of you." Alice quickly ducked and grabbed the rabbit,then Busuzima took her and again walked down the corridor.Again there was screaming and pleading and again Busuzila didn't even seem to notice it. Alice watched at the people and waved at some of them,she hadn't seen other people in a long time.She had no idea where they were going and what would happen to her,but she wasn't afraid.She had never been afraid when the rabbit was with her,she didn't know why but the rabbit made her feel safe,she almost couldn't live without it anymore,like it was part of her. They got into the elevator and they went to the first basement floor.There they left the elevator and went towards the other elevator.On the way Alice saw woman looking at her and hearing them say:"what a pity" and "poor girl,she's still so young". Alice just smiled at them and they smiled back.She got a very bad feeling and tried to get loose,but Busuzima's grip was tight and she could do nothing else than go with him. It didn't take them long to reach the elevator and they went to the 15th floor.When the doors opened a terrible smell hit Alice,it was like that time she went to the hospital but stronger.She hesitated,but Busuzima pushed her out.They walked down the hall until the Doctor stopped and turned towards a room. "This might hurt a little."He said to Alice in a way docters speak to children and before Alice could react he injected her with some sort of drug.The last thing she knew was enterring a room which said : 'Operation room Restricted area' 


End file.
